One + One = Ed
"One + One = Ed" is a season 2 episode of Ed, Edd n Eddy, in which the Eds stumble into a topsy-turvy world. Plot Ed can't sleep so he goes to Eddy's house and starts irritating him all night by asking him questions like why does goo float, why can't birds just take a bus south for the winter, the funniest one (when you close the refrigerator does the little light stay on), and can a carrot dial a phone. The next morning they find Edd taking a old radio apart which causes Eddy to think up a new scam of knowing everything and become famous (by taking things apart). They start at Ed's garage (which is full of lots of stuff that they can be taken apart). They then go to Rolf's house and escape from Rolf's story of the ugly boy and the tree of heads by discovering a cardboard tree. Things get weirder when they start breaking the background props, the road becomes rubber mat like thing that can be pulled from the ground, and Eddy eats the sun. They then find Jimmy and Eddy ends up taking his outline off which makes Jimmy melt into the sewer and Eddy uses the outline for more hair. Ed then saws a hole in the sky only to find the Kankers in the tube wanting Ed to scrub their feet. Ed then gets rid of them but Eddy fall in the hole left by the piece of the sky and somehow ends up falling from the sky as will and goes back into the hole. Ed stops this by pulling the hole off the ground. But then Sarah somehow come out of the hole that Ed was holding. She says that she can't wait till she tells mom what they did to Jimmy (who Sarah put in a glass so she won't spill him). Eddy then gets rid of her by running in place and placing her in the place he ran which caused her to run away. Edd is excited that they meant be the next cover of a science magazine when they all see a cow flying overhead they then get away from the where from that area). Eddy then caught up Edd and thinks they have learned into fortune. This then ends when Sarah comes out of a small nearby house complain that everything's broken and she wants them to fixes it now. Eddy then takes her mouth off but she ends up biting him back and they end disappearing in a checker board street. They then find themselves in Kevin's eye (who is confused cause he hears the Ed's voices come from nowhere). They then somehow escape. Ed then somehow ends up sitting on a chair in the sky and thinks that the clouds are cotton gravy (with Edd telling him that he doesn’t know where its been). Edd then sees that everything has changed for what they have been doing when Jonny comes by just as a head and Plank in Jonny's body going camping with Nazz (who's head is on a reptile's body) behind him. Eddy then appears on top of Edd's head when they look to see that their floating (which causes them to fall). Rolf then comes out of a nearby static with three heads (which all start to tell a story about the old country). Ed then helps in escaping by using one of the clouds he grabbed before (by inflating it). This then ends when it is popped by a pencil in the sky. They then lose all their notes and try to grab them when asked by Kevin (now back to normal) what they are doing. Ed then thinks that everything is still out of order and ends up trying to take his sister's mouth off again (which cause her to chase the Eds). Eddy and Edd then fall into the Sewer but were saved by Ed who pulls the sewer hole (which is really a big tube) out of the ground. They then continue to be chased by Sarah. Quotes *'Edd': "We could very well be the next cover story of 'Intellectual Discoveries' magizine" Eddy: unimpressed "Good thing you're housebroken" ---- *'Ed': with Eddy's prized lamp "Eddy, why does goo float?!" ---- *'Eddy': "Lets see what make this old dresser take, Whoo Hoo PG13" Ed: "Uhhh, thats my moms Eddy?" Eddy: "Illll!" ---- *'Ed': at the clouds "Cotton gravy!" Edd: "Careful Ed, you don't know where that's been." Ed: "It's right here." ---- *'Rolf': "This reminds Rolf of a fable from his own country - the story of the ugly boy and the tree of heads" ---- *'Jonny': Plank's head while he carries his own "Whoo hoo! Plank and I are gonna rough it in the woods!" Edd: "This is not good, Nazz: has the body of a purple reptile "Care to join us, Double D?" Eddy: "Was that Nazz?" ---- *'Kevin': eye the Eds are inside of "I can hear dorks, but I can't see dorks!" ---- *'Eddy': "If we knew everything we would be SO famous … wait! And rich!" Ed: "Like potato salad?" ---- *'Ed': "Sarah's mad..." ---- *'Ed': a Cloud "Fly Butterfly Fly! up with the cloud Gallery File:Sun.jpg|Eddy can reach the sun. File:L.jpg|Ed ate Eddy's lava lamp. Trivia *In this episode, Jimmy states "Can't we all just get along?", which references Rodney King and his public statement during the riots following his trial. *The checker board street that the Eds disapper on looks very simarler to Cartoon Network's old screen icon. Broken Laws of Physics *A tree turned from 3D to 2D. *Ed slid under the sidewalk. *Eddy squished a replica of a house from the distance. *Eddy ate the sun. *Eddy removed Jimmy's outline. *Ed cut a hole in the sky with a saw revealing The Kankers taking a bath. *A hole fell on the ground. *Eddy fell through the hole and fell from the sky and then back into the hole and so on. *Ed squeezed a hole while holding it. *Eddy ran in place very fast, jumped out his spinning feet animation and put Sarah on them. *Beatrice (Rolf's Cow) floated in mid air and crowed like a rooster. *Eddy removed Sarah's mouth. *The Eds were trapped insde Kevin's eye. *Kevin cycled on his bike in the sky. *Jonny had Plank's head and he was carrying his own head. *Nazz had the body of some kind of purple dinosaur or dragon or monster or lizard. 16 *Eddy and Edd floated in mid air. *Rolf opened up the background, plus he had 3 heads. *Ed took hold of (and inflated) a cloud. *All of reality warped. Video This clip was provided by DunkinxDonut on youtube. koACHGqi75U Category:Episodes Category:Season 2